Midnight's
by dragonoffire3
Summary: A bar that caters to societies outcasts in both the mundane and magical worlds. Two rules; no discrimination and no fighting. What is the owner Midnight Evans to do when Victor Creed becomes intent on claiming her as his own? dumbles bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight's.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! And the idea of a bar for the outcasts of society comes from the Fan Fiction story 'Different Beginnings' by Starian NightZz.

**Summary: Midnight's; One of the only bar's in the world that caters to societies rejects. The so called 'Dark' creatures, those who are affiliated with the 'Dark', those who just fit in wizarding society, and mutants from both the magic and the mundane world. The rules of the bar; no discrimination, and no fighting, anyone caught breaking the rules suffer a one month ban no matter who, or what, they are. The owner, a no nonsense kinda woman who just so happens to attract the attention of a certain feral. What is Midnight Evans to do when Victor Creed comes sniffing round, intent on claiming her as his mate? And how would Midnight's existence and the existence of her unique bar effect the Harry Potter story?**

Chapter 1

Victor Creed eyed the lettering above the door with interest. No one else seemed to be giving the place a second glance, except one or two, who from the scent of them weren't exactly human. 'Midnight's Bar' looked quite well kept, but there was an air of concealment and mystery to it. His kind of place. The lettering spelling out the name of the place was in a dark blue, with bronze edgings. The glass panes of the windows were tinted, but he caught sight of people moving round in there.

He put his hand on the door handle, and opened the door, and entered the bar. The first thing he noticed was the bar. It was in the centre of the room, and was very large; it went round, creating a square in the centre of a large circular room. The room seemed to be in two halves. One was much rowdier than the half Victor was standing in, as if it was some how later in the evening in that half. There were three doors in the other half, and three doors in the half Victor had entered. Two of the doors, one in each half, were wide open to reveal stairs which obviously led to rooms. Victor watched as a drunken man in what seemed to be robes stumbled up the stairs, pulling a key from his pocket. Two doors were probably entrances, while the last two were… well, Victor couldn't quite figure it out. The second door on this side was just a couple of centimetres away from the one he'd used, but there had been no sign of the second door on the outside.

One of the men at the bar on this half of the room called out in a slurred voice, already quite drunk.

"Hey Midnight! Get me another one!" He said, moving his glass forward.

When Victor caught sight of midnight, he felt his pants tighten, and an appreciative growl build in his chest. Midnight was around twenty five in looks. She had curly red hair, not ginger, but proper dark red. Her skin was creamy white, and she had bright green eyes, that seemed dimmed slightly by some sort of pain. The first thing that Victor noticed about her eyes however, was not their colour, but that the pupils were slits, like a cat's. Then Victor noticed her claws. They were thinner and more feminine than his own, but he didn't doubt they would cause a lot of damage. Her body was well curved. And her breasts were just the right size for his tastes. He'd be able to get a good handful. Midnight was wearing a fitted black vest that had lace over the top and round the edge, and was fastened up with two buttons. She turned round, revealing that the top left the majority of her back bare. Her skirt was black also, and the top of it was laced up and seemed to be silk, the rest of the skirt was chiffon. Victor could just imagine ripping the clothes she was wearing from her body, and taking her. Pounding into her long and hard, and marking her as his.

"Are you sure you want to keep drinking, Rick?" She asked the man.

"Nothin' else to do. My woman left me, got kicked out of my job. What's a guy like me to do? And all because one person found out I was a mutant, and blabbed."

Midnight smiled softly, and poured the whiskey into the man's glass.

"You lost your job too?"

"Yeah. You looking to hire? I don't care what the pay is."

"My staff is full right now. But, if I get an opening Rick, I promise I'll contact you."

"Thanks Midnight." Rick said.

Victor walked further into the bar, and sat down on an empty bar stool at the bar, ignoring all the people at tables.

Midnight finished serving Rick, and put the bottle back, before looking at the newcomer. He was ruggedly handsome, his dark hair short, side burns, a long black coat on, and claws, that were like her own, just bigger, and far more male. His eyes were a piercing blue.

"Well, I haven't seen you in my bar before." She said. "Do you know the rules?"

"I don't play by rules, darlin." He said.

"Well, in my bar, if someone doesn't play by the rules, then they don't play at all. The rules are simple, no discrimination against others in the bar, and no fighting. If you have a score to settle, you take it outside. Otherwise, it's a one month ban."

"Most bars ban people for life." Victor chuckled.

"Well, not here. My bar caters to the outcasts of society, if you get me. Here, people can just relax without snide whispers, and remarks. Anyone caught breaking my rules will be chucked out."

As if to help emphasise her point, a man in the other half of the bar started yelling. "What the fuck are a couple of Mudbloods doing here?"

Midnight's face darkened, the bar fell silent, and she stormed round the bar, pulling a shotgun from under the bar, and pointing it at the man.

"Right Scabier! OUT! One month ban, and don't come back until that month is up, understood? You know I won't stand for any sort of discrimination in my bar, especially as I'm just as much a Mudblood as them, now get out!"

The man stumbled, and headed out one of the two closed doors on the other half of the room, and then all the talk and chatter went back to normal, as Midnight placed the gun back in it's place, and walked back to the newcomer, extremely glad that Scabier had seen her use the gun once before.

"So, what can I get you?" Midnight asked the newcomer.

"I'll have a whiskey, Darlin. Jack."

She smiled, and turned round and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass. She placed the glass in front of him, and started pouring the drink. That was when Victor took notice of what seemed to be a wrist holster made from some sort of lizard skin. It was strapping a long thin piece of wood to the inside of her wrist.

"Are you going to pay for this now, or open a tab to pay at the end of the night?" She asked.

"Open a tab." He said. That was when he noticed another person appear behind the bar, and then a third. A man and a woman. "Only three staff members?"

"There are others, milling round the bar, taking orders, or in the kitchen preparing food. If you become a regular, you'll recognise staff from clientele. Oh, one more thing; mutants aren't the only folk in here that are strange. But you'll get used to it. Strange things are bound to happen, just brush it off as normal for here."

"Will do darlin." Victor said, raising the drink to his lips, and downing it in one. He motioned for her to pour another, and she did.

"Should I leave the bottle?" She asked.

He nodded, and she left the bottle, on the counter, and went off to tend to other customers. Victor watched Midnight avidly as she walked round the bar, he watched her every move. She walked with confidence and grace, and reminded him of a cat. The fact amused him, as he was practically a cat as well.

"Don't even think of making a move." Said a man from his side. Victor looked at him. The man wasn't too drunk, unlike Rick on his other side.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"She'll shoot you down man. Like everyone else before you, and everyone else after you, whether that be man or woman, because she attracts both somehow, but she's definitely straight."

"You sound like you've had experience." Victor said.

"I have. Midnight does what Midnight does. Especially after that Halloween, those eight years ago."

"What happened then?"

"Well, it was before this place opened, but loads of people still knew of Midnight Evans. She was quite a girl. Hard to get, but if you did you had a hell of a time with her apparently, though none of her boyfriends said anything more than that, so there's no idea what happened when Midnight got involved with someone. She may still be a virgin for all anyone knows. But anyway, she had a twin. Emphasis on the 'had'. Lily Potter nee Evans looked almost exactly like Midnight, but she was human. Didn't change the fact that she was just as talented a witch as Midnight. But that didn't stop known murderer killing Lily and James Potter. Midnight's never been with someone since. The loss of her sister affected her badly. So you don't stand a chance."

"Witch?"

"You're a mutant right? Well, mutant's aren't the only oddities in the world. Witches, Wizards, Vampires, Werewolves all sorts exist, just hidden from sight. Midnight set this place up for the freaks of both societies. That's why there's two doors. One for New York, one for Salem Square and then one for London and another based in Knocturn Alley."

"Are you kidding me, London?"

"Yeah. That's the other half of the bar. London and Knocturn. It's a very advanced spell. The Evan's twins, as Midnight and Lily were known, came up with it. This bar can't be accessed from anywhere other than through those doors. Look round. No windows. The ones everyone sees on the outside are just illusions."

"So, magic exists, and because of the death of her twin, I don't stand a chance with Midnight?"

"That's about it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because someone needs to explain things to newcomers who look like they'll be regulars." The man said.

Midnight came back round then. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked the newcomer. Jay, who helped her keep newcomers in check, had taken the seat next to him. She had heard their entire conversation, and she sent Jay a quick glare at Jay for revealing so much to him.

"This guy here's been telling me no one stands a chance with you. That true?" The newcomer asked her.

"I don't see people." She said, removing the now empty bottle of Jack Daniels. He wasn't even drunk. But she should have expected that. Her instincts screamed at her that he was like her. A feral mutant.

The newcomer grasped hold of her wrist, the one without the holster. "Well, Midnight, how about we have a little bet? I'll bet you, that in a month's time, I'll have had you under me at least once, and will have my mark somewhere on your body." He almost purred, running a finger of his free hand down her neck, causing her to shiver. "If I win, well it's quite obvious."

"And if you loose?"

"Well, I'll just have to keep trying."

"That's not much incentive for me to accept the bet…" She trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Victor Creed. Alright, tell you what, if I loose, I'll work, completely for free, as security for this place, for a year."

Midnight eyed him for a moment, before she nodded. "Just so long as it's completely for free, any drinks you have you pay for, same goes for food, and if you choose to, lodgings as well."

"Agreed." Victor said.

"Then you're on. You have a month to try and get me into your bed, Victor Creed, or you'll be working for me for a year with no pay. Game on."

Victor released her wrist, and smirked at her as she walked away to another customer. _Game on indeed._ He thought. This would definately be a fun hunt, and by the end of it he was confident that he'd have her for himself. His own little witch to play with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Midnight's bar became a frequent haunt for Victor Creed. He'd spend a lot of his free time there over the past two weeks, assessing Midnight herself, and sometimes backing her into a corner, wearing her resistance down. They'd never agreed on how he could get her under him, so if he wanted to, he could just force himself on her, but he wanted to play. He wanted to wear her down and hear her begging for him.

Several nights, he booked a room, and stayed in the bar. He used his heightened sense of smell to locate her room. It led him up to the top floor of the building. There was only one door on that floor. His nose told him that it was her apartment, and that hardly ever was there anyone else up here bar her.

Victor went back downstairs, knowing that she'd smell that he'd been up there, but not caring. He sat at the bar for several hours, having learnt her shift times. When she left, Victor waited for ten minutes, before following her upstairs. He picked the lock to the door of her apartment, and entered, closing the door behind him. Midnight looked up from where she was sat, bending over accounts books.

"Victor, what are you doing in here?"

"What I do every time I get you backed into a corner darlin- wearing you down." Victor smirked. He looked round the apartment. It was quite spacious and luxurious. Midnight certainly didn't lack for comfort. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her stand.

"What I meant was; why are you in here uninvited?"

"Like I said when we first met, I don't play by the rules. And knocking on someone's door is normally a rule so…"

"You decided to break it and come in." She finished for him.

"Pretty much." He chuckled. He walked over to her, and his arm shot out, and wrapped round her waist, and pulled her into his chest.

Midnight placed her hands on his shoulders, and pushed, attempting to put space between them both. Victor's arm just tightened round her waist, and he grinned before his lips attacked her neck, leaving a burning trail up and down it. Like every time he did it, Midnight's struggles got weaker as he ran his lips along her skin. She arched into him and moaned. She felt the familiar burn between her legs that was present whenever he was close to her in any way. Midnight wanted so badly to just give in, but it wasn't in her nature to concede defeat so easily. That remembrance cleared the lust caused haze that had clouded her mind, and she began struggling against him again.

Midnight dragged her claws down his arms, but that only served to turn him on further. The bloody bastard was a masochist. She flicked her wrist and had her wand in hand.

_Petrificus Totalus._ She thought, pointing her wand at him. Victor went as stiff as a board, his arms snapping to his sides, and she pushed him over. Midnight took a few steps away, and then released him. Victor got up from the ground, growling.

"Quite a trick you have there." He said. "But you won't get me with that again."

"You're a masochist, you know that?"

"I may enjoy physical pain darlin, especially when it's because my fucks have a bit of fight in them, but I don't get a kick out of humiliation and I'm certainly not submissive." He growled. "So, I'm not entirely masochistic."

"Close enough." Midnight replied, putting her wand back in its holster. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go visit someone." She leant over the table to start closing books.

"It can't wait?" Victor asked, walking up behind her. "I'm sure I can wear you down a bit more tonight." He placed his hands on the table, either side of her. "Maybe even end this little bet we've got going on." He ground his errection against her ass. A whimper escaped Midnight's mouth.

Victor nipped her ear before Midnight slipped away from him.

"I'm leaving now. I go every year on the same day. You'll make me miss it if I'm not careful, and besides, I like the idea of having that bit of extra security that I don't need to pay."

"Even if you did some how win darlin, you would pay, just not in the usual sense." Victor grinned, showing his fangs.

Midnight knew exactly what he was talking about. He intended to have her one way or another. Even if it took longer than a month.

"By the time I get back I want you out of my apartment." Midnight said, before she grabbed her jacket, and left the apartment.

Victor followed her out, closing the door behind him. He followed her down the stairs and out of one of the doors on the London side of the bar. From the looks of the dark and dingy street, it was Knocturn Alley. She looked up at him.

"Are you going to follow me or something?"

"Yes." He said.

She huffed in frustration. He didn't know why, but when she turned on her heel, he grabbed hold of her sleeve. It felt like being squeezed through a tube, and then they were somewhere else entirely.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Apparition. A wizard's form of transportation. A bit like teleporting."

"Where are we?" He asked, looking round. To one side, there was a wall, over which he could see a church, and gravestones and on the other were cottages.

"Godrics Hollow." She replied simply. She started walking down the long lane.

Frail's and their cubs walked past, the cubs in Halloween costumes, and they went down to different cottages, trick-or-treating. Victor followed Midnight down to a lane, and she stopped in front of a large hedge. There seemed to be something there that she could see that he couldn't.

"What's here?" He asked.

Midnight stayed silent. She grabbed hold of his hand, and a part of the hedge disappeared and was replaced by a gate allowing him to see an overgrown path that led up to a cottage that was falling apart.

"It's a cottage that looks like a small explosion went off in it." Victor said.

"This is where Voldemort killed them." Midnight said, before leaving go of Victor's hand. He could still see the cottage though, now he knew it was there. His mind drew the dots together. What he'd been told the first night he'd entered the bar, and the fact that today was Halloween. She was remembering her sister. Victor could, in a way, understand that. He'd lost his own brother; because of Stryker.

Midnight stood gazing at the run down cottage. This is where her family had met their ends. All far too soon. First James, then Lily and then Harry. But somehow, Voldemort had died too. No, that wasn't right. Something was wrong there. But what? Was something messing with her head?

She shook her head, and turned away from the run down cottage and headed for the cemetery. She walked through the gates, and flicked her wrist. Wand in hand, she conjured a bouquet of white lilies.

She walked to the gravestone of her sister, brother in law and nephew. She read the writing, and immediately noticed what was wrong.

"Harry's name, where's Harry's name? There's no name or dates for Harry!" She said.

Victor frowned. "Who's Harry?"

"My nephew. He died with Lily and James. He was a one year old."

"Darlin, when Jay told me what happened, he never mentioned a Harry."

Still frowning, Midnight kneeled and placed the bouquet in front of the head stone. She ran her hand over her sister's name. "I'll find out what's going on Lils. Something's wrong, I'll find out what. I promise you. And if Harry's alive, I'll look after him."

Suddenly pain ripped through her head. Old memories that had been blocked before came forward. Midnight gripped her head tightly, and curled up on the ground. She was in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

"Where's Harry? Where have you put my nephew?" Midnight demanded of Dumbledore.

"I assure you that Harry is completely safe." Dumbledore said.

"Well I want to see that for myself, and besides, he should have been given to me!"

"He is safe."

"Safe where?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I have placed him with your older sister."

"PETUNIA?" Midnight screeched. "She'll kill him!"

"I assure you that he will be perfectly safe."

"I won't stand for this Dumbledore. I am going to get my nephew, and raise him as Lily would have wanted." Midnight said.

"I cannot allow that, Miss Evans. I am sorry, but this is for the greater good." Dumbledore raised his wand. "Obliviate."

Victor watched as she shook on the ground in pain, and then stopped, going limp. She was unconscious. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked to the village square, and saw the pub. He walked in, and managed to get a room, saying he'd pay in the morning.

In the room, he placed Midnight down on the bed, and stripped her down to her underwear. He then pulled off his coat, shirt, boots, and trousers. Only in pants, he climbed into bed with her, and spooned her, laying his head on the pillow, and he waited for her to wake up.

An hour later, Midnight stirred. She opened her eyes and groaned. She felt angry, but she couldn't quite place why, and then she remembered.

"That meddling old Goat!" She rocketed into a sitting position. "I'm gonna kill him! But first I'm going to tear his reputation to shreds, and then I'll pull every hair out of his beard and then I'll break his bones before I kill him!" Midnight was aware of the growls ripping through her chest.

Her growls were cut short when she felt an arm wrap round her waist and a warm muscled body pressed against her back. She smelt Victor's warm, musky scent. "You're a turn on when you're angry, you know that?" He said huskily.

Midnight looked down to see that she was in only her underwear. She squirmed, and attempted to get out from his grasp. His other arm wrapped round her waist, and his hand slipped down her panties to her folds.

Midnight gasped and her back arched, her head resting on Victor's shoulder.

Victor chuckled. "I think I'm about to win the bet." He said, as he rubbed her folds with the pad of his thumb. He pinched her folds sharply, and Midnight let out a needy whine. She panted, and tried to get her bearings. She had to do something- and it wasn't this. She was also determined to win the bet, but sweet Merlin, he was driving her crazy!

"Victor- stop!"

"Your scent tells on you darlin. You don't really want me to stop." He pinched her folds again. He nipped her ears. "Tell me the truth Midnight, do you want me to stop, or do you want me to take you, long and hard, before marking you, claiming you as _mine_. I can smell it on you. You want me to make you scream, don't you?"

Midnight's breathing was heady pants. She nodded. "Y-yes!"

"Yes what, Midnight?" he asked, pinching her folds. "Which option? You want me to stop? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

"Fuck me." She panted. "Fuck me!" She said a bit more forcefully.

Victor let out a growl, and moved, so that Midnight had no choice but to move onto her hands and knees. Midnight felt his claws tear at her underwear, and the pieces of cloth fell away. She heard more tearing, before she felt his hard errection at her wet entrance. Victor's hands were grasping her hips, his claws digging in, keeping hold of her. He thrust into her, seating himself fully inside her quickly and causing a gasp to escape her lips. Victor began to pound into Midnight, long and hard. He trailed one of his hands down her flat stomach to her wet folds. He rubbed and pinched them, while his other hand pinched one of her taut nipples.

Victor increased the pace of his thrusts into her tight heat and rubbed her harder, causing her walls to clench around him more rapidly. He moved his hand from her nipple and pushed her curls to one side of her neck. He entwined his fingers in her hair, and yanked her head back roughly. Midnight cried out. His lips descended on hers forcefully and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Midnight came to a sudden climax, her orgasm causing her body to shake, and she let out a scream that Victor's mouth muffled. He released her mouth, and his own trailed down her chin and neck to the point where her neck joined her shoulder. He pound into her two more times, before he spilled inside of her, and bit down, sinking his fangs into her flesh. Her blood seeped into his mouth, hot and coppery. He lapped it up before releasing her neck, and pulling out of her.

Midnight collapsed to the bed, panting and shaking. The few times she'd had sex in the past had never been _that_ good. She felt his claws running up and down her back lightly. He leant over her, and placed his mouth next to her ear. "I win. You're _mine_ now darlin."

Midnight flipped over onto her back, anger flashing in her eyes she bared her fangs and hissed at him. "I'm not some piece of property to be owned!"

Victor's eyes flashed gold. He dipped his head and bit down on the outline of the now healed bite. Midnight moaned, and shivered. All thoughts of fighting went out the window as her feral side took over. She bared her neck further and went limp, showing her submissiveness and allowing him the ability to do anything to her now. He let go of her neck and looked down at her.

"I've claimed you, kitten. This little mark," he ran his finger over her mark, "shows that I've taken you as my mate. I suggest you get used to the idea kitten. People like us, with a healing factor, live _very_ long lives. Hell, I haven't aged since the American Civil War. Like I said, you. Are. Mine. Go to sleep now Midnight. Whatever made you angry can wait till morning."

Midnight nodded, and closed her eyes. She soon fell to sleep. Victor assessed her. She had fight in her. Now he had his mark on her, it would be easy to dominate her and claim her over and over again, but she was still going to fight him every step of the way. He grinned. That was going to make it fun. He knew he'd never be able to make her completely submissive to him, but that would take the fun from it. But he would enjoy watching her fight him, before giving in, again and again. After all, he'd caught himself a little hell cat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE OFF REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Midnight woke up to the sound of a running shower. She opened her eyes and registered that she wasn't in her apartment. Then she took in the scents of the room. The most prominent being the mix of hers and Victor's scents from what they had done last night.

Victor wasn't in the bedroom, so he must've been the one in the shower. Not wanting to wait her turn, Midnight grabbed her wand and cast a cleaning charm on herself. She grabbed her underwear and repaired them to be able to wear them again. She slipped into her clothes and ran a hand through her curls, hoping to look tidy. She heard Victor get out of the shower, and move round in the bathroom for a little while, before coming out. She looked round to see that he was fully dressed.

"You not having a shower?"

"Cleansing charm. It'll do until I get home." She said, shaking her head. "But before I do, I have something I need to do, so before you can go back to America, you'll have to tag along."

"Fine with me darlin. Gives me time to work on you outside the bar."

"You've already won the bet, Victor." Midnight said.

"I know. But you'll keep fighting me, wont you? I may have had you under me once, and gotten my mark on that pretty little neck of yours, but you'll still fight me."

"Spot on. Take a gold star." She said sarcastically.

"Don't sass me woman." He growled, before he had her pinned against the wall, his body keeping her in place. "You don't know how easy it would be for me to take you again, here and now, and make you scream." He ground his hips against her, rubbing his cock against her. She moaned at the contact. "I could take you here and now, and no one could stop me, not even you. If you somehow managed to get away, I'd just hunt you down, and be even harder on you. Listen to your instincts when around me, otherwise you'll be in for pain. I'm the dominant in this relationship. I'm in charge. Understood?"

Midnight narrowed her eyes at him and said nothing. Victor swiftly bit down on the mark he'd placed on her last night. Midnight moaned, and panted as pain and pleasure began coursing through her. Victor ground against her. She didn't succumb as quickly as she had the night before when he'd bitten her. Victor grasped her arms tightly, digging in his claws, drawing blood. Midnight's muscles loosened and she bared her neck further, finally becoming submissive to him. Victor released her neck, and moved his lips to her ear. "Understood, little witch?"

"Y-yes." She said, breathily.

"Good." He said, pulling back. "Now, are we leaving?"

"Sure. Did you pay last night?"

"I only have dollars, darlin." He pointed out.

Midnight pulled a purse from her jacket, before she slipped her jacket on. She pulled out a credit card. "Come on then." She slipped her purse away and headed out of the room.

Downstairs, Midnight paid at reception, and then they left. Midnight guided Victor to a safe place to apparate before grabbing hold of his arm and apperating them both away to the quiet neighbourhood of Little Whinging, Surry. She headed down a street called Magnolia Crescent until they entered onto Privet Drive.

"What are we doing here?" Victor asked.

"My older sister Petunia lives here. She prides herself on being normal. Last night my memories that had been altered were put back to normal. Dumbledore placed my nephew with Petunia. But she'll hate him. I also think that Dumbledore placed another spell on me. One to change some of what I heard. Things pertaining to Harry. We are here, Victor, to pick Harry up. Lily would have wanted her son to come to me. Not Petunia. Now come on." With that, Midnight led Victor down the street to number four.

She knocked on the door. It was opened by a horse faced woman. "You!" The woman said in shock.

"Hello, _Tuney_." Midnight sneered. "May we come in?" She motioned to herself and Victor. Petunia looked downright terrified of Victor.

"Quickly, before the neighbours see." She stepped aside.

The two ferals entered the house.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked. "We heard you'd run away."

"No. I was manipulated to believe that Lily, James _and_ Harry had been killed. If I'd known Harry was alive, I'd have come to collect him when he first came here." A small lie, but she didn't need to bore Petunia with the details.

"W-well- the boy's not here right now." She said.

She was interrupted by the sound of hacking coughs. Midnight frowned. It was coming from the cupboard under the stairs. She walked over to the cupboard and opened the door. She looked down to see Harry, pale faced and ill, lying on a worn out mattress, with a thin blanket over him. Anger ripped through her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to update! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Midnight felt her Feral push to take over, but she restrained her, for now. She looked round to see Petunia up against a wall. The fat lard that was Vernon Dursley came out into the hall. He saw Midnight, and his beady eyes narrowed.

"_You_. What are you doing here?"

"You are going to pay for this." Midnight said. But apparently, Vernon Dursley's temper was easily set off.

"You dare come into my home and threaten me?" He raised his fist, and went to strike Midnight, but was cut off by an almighty roar from Victor as the large feral launched himself at the man. With a hand wrapped round Vernon's throat, he slammed the man into a wall.

"You dare try and raise a hand to my mate?" Victor growled, his claws digging into Vernon's neck.

Midnight slashed at Petunia's face, leaving some very long claw marks on her face. Then, she turned to the cupboard, bent down, and scooped Harry up, cradling him gently.

"You will not tell anyone what happened here today, or you will regret it, do you understand?" Midnight asked. "And one day, your perfect little world is going to come crashing down. I'll make sure of that, Petunia."

"You'd do that to your own sister?"

"Should I refresh your memory? _You_ disowned _me_ for freakishness, Petunia. Not the other way round. Now, I'm taking Harry away from here. You'd better hope you don't cross my path again. Victor, let's go." She was honestly surprised that Victor hadn't killed Vernon already, and that he didn't before he turned away from the man. But he followed her from the house anyway.

"So, we going back to the bar?"

"Yes, but not by apparition. Harry's too young. And sick. We'll have to get a taxi."

"Right. And about him being ill-"

"He's becoming a mutant like us, I know." Midnight said. "I remember going through this when I was young. Lily hardly ever left my side."

At that point, Harry opened his eyes, and looked up at her. "Wh-who are you?" He asked. And then flinched, as if expecting to be hit.

"I'm your Aunt Midnight. I'm Lily's twin sister." She said. They'd reached a main street, and Victor hailed a taxi.

Harry frowned, confused about something.

"What is it, Harry, you can ask any question you want." Midnight said.

Victor opened the door, and Midnight slipped into the cab, and he followed, Midnight telling the driver where they wanted to go, before turning her attention back to Harry.

"Who's Lily?" Harry asked softly.

Midnight stiffened, and tears came to her eyes. They hadn't even told him his parents' names! "Lily was your mother." She answered. "She was married to your father James Potter. And I'm going to raise you as they would have wanted. You never have to go back to Petunia or her family ever again, alright?"

"I don't have to go back?" He asked.

"No."

"What chores will I have to do?"

"You won't have to do any." Midnight replied. "You just rest and concentrate on getting better, alright?"

He nodded, and closed his eyes again, tremors running through his whole body. He let out another round of hacking coughs.

"The kid alright?" The taxi driver asked, frowning.

"It's a family illness. I went through it myself at his age." Midnight said. "He'll be fine." She couldn't afford for the man to think she was putting him in harms way. If it went to the government, it might, though the chance was small, get back to Dumbledore.

When they got to the bar, she handed him all the cash in her purse, and he drove off, with a large tip. She walked into the bar, Victor opening the door for her, seeing as her small nine year old nephew took up her arms. She bypassed everyone, her only goal was getting him to the apartment, and putting him to bed, so he could properly rest. She put him in the spare room and quickly covered him with the blanket and brushed his hair from his eyes, which once again opened.

"Aunt Midnight?" He asked tiredly.

"Shh." She said, gently. "You're safe now. Do you want anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Thirsty. But you don't have to, I can do it!" He tried to get up, but she pushed him back down on the bed.

"No you don't. I'll go get it. You just rest." She said.

"Alright." He said, meekly.

Midnight left the room. Victor was sat on the sofa. She quickly got a glass of water. "The cub wake up?"

"Yeah." She said, taking the water back into the room, not saying anything else to him. Midnight sat on the edge of the bed and helped Harry drink some of the water. Then, she stayed with him, holding his hand as he fell back to sleep. She came back out to see that Victor hadn't moved. She got hold of her laptop (which she'd been able to make work around magic) and loaded it up, before placing an order for clothes for Harry, all the time, ignoring the larger Feral.

"What's wrong with you, Midnight? Trying to ignore me now? You know that won't work. I won't just disappear."

"You know, I never asked for you to come sniffing around. But you did. And now I have to bloody well put up with you and your bloody unwelcome advances, when I should be devoting all my time to my nephew, who doesn't know the meaning of family, and who is going through something that'll change his life forever. Not putting up with a pig like you!" Midnight snapped angrily at him.

Victor growled, and his hand shot out and grabbed her round the throat. Midnight's hands flew to her throat, as she gasped for breath.

"Look, I'm willing to help you with your nephew. But only because you are my mate. You better learn a couple of things sharp, woman. Now, I like a bit of a fight, but _never_ insult me. Understood?" Midnight nodded. "Good." He released her. "The quicker you start to learn it's easier to not try and fight with me over everything, just be feisty in the bedroom, the easier this will be on you. We're mated, Midnight. And that's the end of it. No backing out, no divorces. This is final." With that, he went over to her kitchen and started looking for a beer or a whiskey, while Midnight sat there, massaging her throat, with a sense of being backed into a corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! What do you think?**


End file.
